Neverending Quests
by saoirsechase
Summary: The war is finally over. Our favorite demigods will finally get their well-deserved rest, focus on themselves and their loved ones; and mourn for those they have lost in the war. Or so they thought? When a mysterious girl washes ashore and tells about the turmoil happening under the sea, will this be a simple quest or another big prophecy for Percy?
1. Author's Note

Fanfiction no. 1 ("Neverending Quests") by saoirsechase

* * *

 **[[ Setting ]]**

After "The Blood of Olympus"

* * *

 **[[ Characters ]]**

Everyone from the PJO and HOO books will most likely be mentioned at some point :)

* * *

 **[[ Summary ]]**

The war is finally over. Our favorite demigods will finally get their well-deserved rest, focus on themselves and their loved ones; and mourn for those they have lost in the war. Or so they thought? When a mysterious girl washes ashore and tells about the turmoil happening under the sea, will this be a simple quest or another big prophecy?

* * *

 **[[ Rating ]]**

T  
(because I'm nervous and I'm also watching this story unfold on its own as I'm writing it.)

* * *

 **[[ Author's Note ]]**

Might be a short story but who knows! Also, I have five more lined up for publishing so stay tuned!

* * *

 **[[ Disclaimer ]]**

I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Heroes of Olympus series


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: The Unexpected Washed Ashore**

Everything felt so surreal. I saw my whole life flash before my eyes – as if it was just yesterday that I was in a school field trip in a museum with Grover, Chiron (Who I met as Mr. Brunner, our History teacher), and Yancy Academy's number one bully: Nancy Bobofit, along with the rest of my classmates at Yancy. Who knew that that day would be my last "normal" day. Miss Dodds, the Math teacher that everyone pretended didn't exist when she magically turned into a creepy bat-like dog (the proper term is Fury, by the way. And her real name was Alecto) and tried to kill me because I stole Zeus' masterbolt that I never had any idea at the time. That was the day I thought I lost my mom. That was the day I thought I was crazy because I was seeing unexplainable things I knew didn't exist in the "real world". At first, I really thought I was going crazy. Add that to the list of Percy's Deficiencies (big word, I know, but that's what happens when your girlfriend is a daughter of Athena – I'll explain that later on).

Fast forward to today, the world of gods and monsters are my new normal. The moment I stepped into the camp, I travelled far and wide, land and sea ('cause Zeus will blast me if I rode a plane), to do many quests and battle hundreds – no, thousands – of monsters. I fought the Minotaur the moment I got into camp; I retrieved Zeus' precious masterbolt; I retrieved Ares' shield (only to be tricked by Hephaestus who set up the Waterland's Tunnel O' Love with cameras and spiders) with Annabeth; I retrieved Hades' Helm of Darkness; I helped retrieve the Golden Fleece to save Thalia's tree – only it healed her then poof! Pinecone Face is alive! I tagged along Thalia's quest (secretly, at first anyway) to save Annabeth and I even carried the weight of the sky for her and Lady Artemis; I went into the Labyrinth with Annabeth to stop Luke, I dipped in the River Styx so I could beat the Titan Lord Kronos; I went into war to save Olympus against the Titans when I was 16; I lost my memory (all thanks to Hera) with only Annabeth in my mind and ended up in Camp Jupiter – Camp Half-Blood's counterpart for Roman demigods. If you think it ends there, oh no. I went on a quest with my newfound friends, Frank Zhang, son of Mars, and Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, and went on a quest that lead us to Alaska. After that, Argo II landed in New Rome where I was reunited with my girlfriend, Annabeth (who judo-flipped me! Unbelievable!) and where I also met Jason Grace, son of Jupiter and brother of Pinecone Face, Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, and Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, and went on another quest to stop Gaea's forces to Greece. I fell into the pits of Tartarus with Annabeth and went on a deathly journey to the Doors of Death. We were saved but I cannot tell you how many times we got into life threatening situations just to kill Gaea.

If you think that that was a piece of cake, I'm telling you, I will make sure the next time you open your eyes, you are in Tartarus yourself. We lost a lot of good people in just a short span of time. It also took a toll on us survivors. Demigods always have worst nightmares compared to mortals but the wars and losses we had took a toll on all of us, especially Annabeth and I. I barely rested the whole year and now it was over. I heard the birds chirp from outside the Poseidon cabin, disrupting my thoughts and causing me to blink. It was painful that I had to think back if I actually fell asleep. I sighed as I watched Annabeth fast sleep in my arms. I brushed a few strands of her blonde hair out of her face. She seemed to have a peaceful sleep last night. She earned it, after what I put her through… After what we both went through. You'd think that after the first Titan war we'd get a year or so to be at peace and enjoy our newfound relationship as a couple, not just as best friends. I smiled as I kissed her forehead slowly and lightly. Being a daughter of Athena, she's used to waking up early but today I wanted her to get enough rest.

"You didn't sleep, didn't you?" she said groggily. She didn't face me just yet but she wrapped her arms around my waist tighter. "Percy, you're supposed to rest. Who knows how long we'll get one." I chuckled as I kissed her head again.

"It just got me thinking, you know? About everything." She quickly sat up, with an eyebrow raised.

"Seaweed Brain's thinking. Huh, so that's what the war did to you?" She smirked. I sat up as well, facing her and pouted. She shook her head as she laughed at my 'baby seal face'.

"That hurt, Wise Girl." I said, sounding as hurt as possible.

"Oh, quit it, Seaweed Brain! Come on, let's eat breakfast!" She stood up and tried pulling my arm, which resulted me to lie down once again.

"No! Come on, Wise Girl! It's too early!" She sighed.

"Fine. I'm going to wash myself up first. If you're not up by the time I'm done, you don't get kisses until we graduate from senior year!"

"Oh we both know you can't do that, Wise Girl. You miss me too much." I said proudly then felt a bar of soap hit my head as she looked at me deadly and went back to brushing her teeth.

After a few minutes of begging, tickling and sparring in my cabin, Annabeth held me by the ear as she dragged me out causing the sudden burst of sunlight burn my green orbs.

"AAahhhh! Apollo is burning my eyes!" I screamed as a covered my eyes.

"Don't be so dramatic, Seaweed Brain! Come on!" She said as she tugged my ears again to an almost empty mess hall which was very unusual since it has only been a few minutes since breakfast started.

"Poor Kelp Head. What did he do now, Annie?" I grunted as I heard Pinecone Face smiling as she ate ribs piece after piece.

"Nothing. Just being a Seaweed Brain." She answered as she kissed me before running after Malcolm to ask him about her missing book or something.

"PEEEEERRCYYYYYYYYY!" everyone went silent and was looking behind me. I slowly turned around only to find Tyson will almost everyone behind him. _Oh, so that's where everybody went_.

"Percy! Come quick! It's Malia!" I gave Tyson a questioning look as he effortlessly dragged me off the table and to the direction they came from.

"Wait. Hold on, buddy… Who's Malia?"

"Our half-sister."

And that's where my brain turned into mush as I processed the fact that I'm getting another sibling.


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I'm so sorry to leave you guys hanging on the first chapter but I've been awfully busy with school and work. I hope you all understand! I'll try my best to post as soon as possible. I would also like to thank those who are following this story! You guys are beyond amazing!

Special mention to WiseGirlGeek! Your review and words of encouragement are just so wonderful and comforting. Thank you so much! Be sure to check her stories out if you haven't!

Without further ado, here's the second chapter of Neverending Quests!

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2: Trouble in the Seas and A Dragon-looking Fish with Bird Wings**

While I was fully grasping the idea of having another sister named Malia while being dragged by Tyson, I suddenly felt a familiar tug in my chest which usually means that I'm near water. Soon after, the strong scent of the sea filled my nose which somewhat comforted me and brought me back to the current issue at hand. I look ahead to see Will kneeling on the sand checking the girl's heartbeat with Nico looking at her feet – or should I say fins cautiously.

"Malia's a mermaid?" I asked curiously. If I said that out loud Annabeth would've probably rolled her eyes and hit my head while saying "duh, Percy."

"Yes, brother. She is." I pursed my lips because I did not mean to blurt it out loud but nobody around us– Annabeth included– seemed to pay attention because they were all probably focused on the fact that _my half-sister has a tail!_

As soon as we were standing around Will and Malia, Tyson knelt beside her and cradled her unconscious body like an infant.

"Tyson sorry for not being there, Malia. Please wake up." Tyson said, almost crying.

"It's alright, Tyson. She's just unconscious. She'll wake up soon enough. We should bring her to the infirmary so I can see if I can give her ambrosia or nectar but seeing as her wounds healed quickly, she might just need some rest."

"Wounds? What wounds?" I spoke up. Will and Nico looked at one another, frowning.

"When Tyson found Malia, she was covered in bloody claw marks all over her body and tail. Tyson didn't know what to do but it's a good thing Nico shadow travelled here and got me right away after seeing her. We told Tyson to come and get you after she kept saying your name and how 'the seas are not safe anymore' when she started to calm down and heal herself." Will explained. I looked out onto sea and noticed how unusually calm it is… Like really, really calm. I started to think about what Malia said about the seas not being safe anymore when I felt a cold hand on my arm.

"Percy?" I looked beside me and noticed Annabeth's beautiful stormy grey eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Will was asking you if you knew Malia." She said quietly.

"I don't –" before I could even say the final word, a large splash was heard followed by a loud, evil laughter echoing the beach. I turned around to see a weird dragon-fish looking creature with wings like a bird appear and long sharp teeth with a hideous looking Nereide sitting on its back.

"Son of Poseidon, I see you are finally reunited with your sister. Upset that your daddy didn't tell you?" the Nereide said while laughing.

All the campers and the hunters, including Annabeth and I, took out our weapons and stood in a straight line in between the Nereide and Malia. The others either went back to their cabins to get a weapon or ran to get Chiron.

"It can't be." Annabeth said

"What is it, Annabeth?" I asked, completely oblivious to what she was talking about.

"That is a Ketos, Percy. One of the two most vicious sea monsters to ever live."

"Wait… did you say two?" I knew at that moment I should've kept my mouth shut. Another splash not too far from the monster was heard and another ugly looking snake-bird-fish appeared.

"Poseidon sent one to destroy Aithopia but was slain by your namesake, Perseus, before the monster could eat Andromeda. The second one was sent to terrorize Troy but was slain by Hercules."

"Great, both are sons of Zeus." I said sarcastically.

"You must be the daughter of Athena. Beautiful girl, indeed." The second Nereide said.

"You must forgive us. We didn't mean to hurt your mother. She was too… wise for my taste."

"What did you do to my mother?" Annabeth snarled angrily as she gripped her dagger tightly.

The first Nereide snarled at her sister – maybe for saying too much – then looked at us.

"Our master will not be pleased about this outcome but heed this, Perseus Jackson, your father will die along with that talkative owl and our master will rule the seas."

Both monsters backed off and dove under the water, leaving us with a calm sea. I looked at Annabeth and saw her looking at the ocean longingly as if her mother was going to appear any moment. I grabbed her and pulled her in a tight hug as I felt her hot tears soak my shirt

"We'll save your mother. We'll save them both, I promise." I said as I kissed her forehead while looking at the sea. We'll save you, dad. I won't rest until I find you and Lady Athena.

Little did Percy know that a certain someone was watching them under the deepest parts of the ocean, laughing at a long shattered piece of glass showing Percy's gloomy face.

"That's it, Perseus. Come and rescue your worthless father. I'll be waiting."


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry that it took so long before I could update the story. This next chapter is really just simple... and long! I hope that you guys like it!

* * *

 **Chapter 3: My Mermaid Half-Sister Finally Wakes Up**

"Annabeth, I can't just let you go after Lady Athena and Lord Poseidon without a prophecy. You know that's the rules." Chiron said softly. He knew how Annabeth can get mad and he doesn't want to anger her any more than she already is.

"But Chiron! It's been two days! Percy's half-sister hasn't woken up and no one up in Olympus has been answering our calls! I don't always agree with my mother but she is still my mother! I need to find her!" I could practically feel her blood boiling. I rubbed circles around her back just for her to relax. I was about to talk when I heard someone running to the Big House and opened the door. It was Nico.

"She's… awake." He said as he leaned on the side of the door trying to catch his breath.

"Why didn't you just shadow-travelled Nico?" I asked with my eyebrow raised. He stood up and walked towards me with a glare and arms crossed.

"Will would kill me if he found out I was shadow travelling. He said I can only do it twice and I already did it once going here. How am I going to go back to the Underworld without shadow travelling huh?" He stated in a matter-of-factly way. I raised my hands to mock surrender and waited for him to leave the Big House. I saw Annabeth sitting on the couch with a defeated face so I sat beside her and wrapped my arms on her shoulders.

"Don't worry, Wise Girl. Rachel will be here in a day or two. Come on, let's see how my half-sister is doing." She just nodded and got up. I looked at Chiron and half-smiled before we went out the door and walked towards the infirmary where tons of guys were crowding the entrance. I rolled my eyes as I crossed my arms and said "excuse me". For some reason they didn't hear that so I smirked as I held my hands up and willed the water to create a huge ball on top of them then dropped it. They all looked back to see who might've thrown a huge ball of water on their heads and saw me glaring so they ran as fast as they could away from the infirmary. The only one who stayed behind was Connor with a love-sick look on his face and Travis trying to pull his brother.

"Connor, Travis… what brings you here?" I asked as I towed Annabeth to the infirmary.

"Connor here heard that Malia was awake so he decided to see her for himself, dragging me along of course. He thought he could prank her as a welcoming gift. Now he can't take his eyes off of her and so is the rest of the guys here in camp. You and Malia could seriously be twins, ya know. If it wasn't for her hair." I rolled my eyes and closed the infirmary tent so prevent other unwanted people from coming in. As I walked in I saw Malia laughing at what Tyson said and Will looking at them amusingly.

"So, what happened while I was gone?" I asked causing both Malia and Tyson to look at me. When Malia turned, I was extremely surprised. We looked so much alike except for her long dark brown hair and a scar on her chin.

"Brother! Meet Malia. Malia, meet our brother!" Tyson said happily. I smiled as I looked at how happy Tyson was.

"Perseus Jackson, I've heard so many great things about you." Malia said. I was taken aback that she knew my full name but she kept muttering my name in her sleep anyways which I found really creepy.

"Hi Malia. I wish I could say the same." I smiled as I scratched the back of my head. Of course dad would never mention her or any of my other siblings. They would just sort of… appear.

"And you must be Annabeth Chase?" I looked at Annabeth and saw that she was still down from our conversation with Chiron. I elbowed her side causing her to blink a couple of times before realizing that Malia was talking to her.

"Oh… Yeah. Sorry about that Malia. I just have… a lot of things on my mind." She said, half-smiling.

"I'm sorry about Lady Athena, Annabeth. I know that she and dad are always fighting but you know that it wasn't always like that. After the incident with Pallas, dad and Triton were just never the same and hated Athena after that. Although I think dad took it the worst." I was nodding at her words but I could feel that Annabeth was not half-into the conversation. I pulled her into a tight hug once more and kissed the top of her head.

"So, how about we give you a tour Malia?" I asked, smiling.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! So I'm really sorry that it's taking too long for me to update my stories. I'm just extremely busy with my OJT and school work but I present to you the new chapter for Neverending Quests!

I would also like to thank those who have been so welcoming to the stories I've been posting. I know it's been decades (not really... just over-exaggerating things) since PJO and HOO were released but I'm really happy that a lot of you have been really supportive. I've been reading fanfictions in between breaks so I am either leaving reviews or just tick the favorite box hehe. I know that reviews are very important so I'm going to try my best to leave one! I promise that I will visit each and every profile of my followers and give reviews to your stories as soon as I'm no longer busy.

 **lunarchroniclesandcockatiels,**  
Thanks! Yeah, I really want them to be in character. I hope that I won't disappoint!

 **ImpossibleThings12,**  
Yeah, I've read a lot of stories about Percy having a sister. At first I wanted it to be a brother but too much testosterone hahaha! Guess you'll find out in this chapter if Malia's a demigod! Hope you'll have a great time reading the next few chapters!

 **WiseGirlGeek,**  
Thank you! The name just popped in my head out of nowhere. Or probably it's because I'm dying to catch up on Teen Wolf hahaha

 **[[ Special mention to the following people ]]**

ImpossibleThings12, Iniysa, Mely-the-Mockingjay, WiseGirlGeek, 11, lunarchroniclesandcockatiels, stormwreckin

* * *

 **Chapter 4: I'm Just Like You**

"And on that side are the cabins. As you can see, each cabin is different. We've expanded since I made the gods promise to claim their children after a certain age. Come on, you should see dad – I mean our dad's cabin." We walked towards the Poseidon cabin and I could practically see her eyes twinkle with excitement and curiosity. She walks toward the cabin and grabs the door before looking back at me.

"Can I come in?" she asks, almost pleading. I smiled and nodded as she excitedly jumped up and down upon entering the cabin.

"Wow!" she said, taking in the smell of salt water… and my clothes all over the place? I nervously laughed at the mess.

"Seaweed Brain over here is not the cleanest person but he's lucky whenever Tyson's here 'cause Tyson cleans up the place. Unfortunately for him, Tyson was busy taking care of you all night to clean up this mess." I glared at Annabeth as she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at me.

"Tyson clean, brother!" Tyson said as he picked up and sorted the clothes, folding the clean ones that made their way out of the drawers then placing the dirty ones in the bathroom. I felt my cheeks burn up in embarrassment and ended up helping Tyson by fixing my bed.

"It's perfect!" Malia giggled. I don't know whose mouth was wider, mine or Annabeth's. She picks the bunk next to Tyson's and flopped herself, moving her hands like she was making a snow angel but on the bed sheet.

"So what are we gonna do next?" She asks as soon as she sat up. I looked at the clock and saw that it was almost dinner time.

"Well, why don't we head to the dining pavilion? It's almost dinner time and seeing as you slept for two days you must be starving." As soon as I said 'starving' Malia held her stomach and we could hear her stomach rumble. We laughed while helping Tyson clean up – mostly my mess. Oops – so we could head out and eat.

When we got to the dining pavilion, Annabeth kissed my cheek and rushed to the Athena table to join her other siblings. I sat down still looking at her then smiled. That is one thing that I admire about Annabeth, no matter how hard life is for her she just keeps on going.

"I wish someone could look at me the same way you look at Annabeth." I looked at Malia who was giving a meaningful smile as she sliced her steak and placed gravy on her mashed potatoes.

"I'm sure someone will. But just so you know, now that I know you're my sister, you have to let Tyson and I decide if he is worth it." I said causing her to smile more and happily eat her food.

"You know, dad always tells us that if we can find a person that truly loves us, we should go for it. I think that's one of the reasons why Lady Amphitrite and Triton hate you. Dad always talks about how proud he is of you. At first, I admit I was jealous too but the more I hear about your quests I just couldn't help but admire your bravery… and loyalty which runs in the family, I'm afraid," I could feel my cheeks burning up. "But we all know how complicated it is to find someone as perfect as the both of you. Lady Amphitrite will probably make me marry a fish to get even." she laughed and I couldn't help but laugh as well.

"I can't believe dad tells you about my quests. Gee. Uhm. I don't know what to say." I say as I scratched the back of my head.

"Well it's really nice to finally meet you. Dad's been planning to bring you back to the palace but with the war and everything, it has just been too busy I guess?" I nodded and it was once again silent aside from the distant chatter from other campers and Tyson munching down his Turkey leg.

"So, uhm, I don't mean for this to be in a wrong way or anything but, uhm, how come I've never heard or read of Triton having a sister?" the moment I asked the question, she pursed her lips and slowly put her knife and fork down as she was going to stab me and say _"_ _you're so dumb, Percy!"_. It took her awhile to look at me and as soon as I regretted my question, she spoke.

"It's because I'm not Triton's sister… Well, technically I'm his half-sister just like you are a half-brother to him. We're the same, Percy. We're demigods."


End file.
